


Pine Twins

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: General Fluffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Ford went to the college of his dreams!AUIt’s me of course it got kinda angsty :pOverall I name it fluff xD





	

It was not okay.

Nothing was okay. But then again there was nothing Stanley could do. If he wanted to be a good brother he had to let Stanford free. He had to let his brother be happy.

And even a bit he would be happy himself. If one Stan was happy both were, right?

-

Stanford was working on a project. It was this and he would be getting his third degree in materialising physics and then he would move on to his supernatural studies.

He looked over at his callendar. It read three months away from visiting back home.

Stanley had said he was working around four jobs by now, still trying to make his father say those little words for him as well. Stanford just wished Stanley would not overwork himself just to win those words that might never come.

He sighed, pausing what he was doing and reaching for the phone.

He was about seven years away from home by now and he still had those melacholic days he needed to phone Stanley and talk with him. Talk about anything and everything because they were brothers and friends, best friends and that’s what made them whole when they were that far away from each other.

–

“Staley ain’t here” the soft voice said on the other line, Stanford gaining a small smile at the miss pronounciation of his kid sister.

“I see” he says and wonders if he should talk to his dad but prefers to listen to the eight year old at the other end of the line a bit more. “Do you know where he is?” he asks before changing the subject completely, he would like to know if his twin is okay anyway.

“Staley got more jobs!” the kid says rather excited, seeming to lose the worry that more jobs should give her. “He bought me a unicorn pushie! He said it’s for Staford too! Thank you!” the kid continued excited.

Standford knew that Stanley had a sweet spot for Shermy but he was sure he had bought the child a bear plushie half her size not so long ago.

“How many jobs did he get Shermy?” he frowned wondering if his twin was getting more jobs so he could please everyone back home and not only just their father.

“I don’t know thee more, why? When are you coming visiting? Can I come with Staley too next time? Papa doesn’t work anymore so it would be a bit hard, but Staley said he will help out!” the child answered before bombarding the older with her own questions.

Stanford would feel proud and would laugh slightly if Shermy’s last sentence wasn’t worring him, but he wouldn’t show that to the eight year old.

“Shermy we have talked about that, I’m not coming back for another three months. And yes you can come visit next time, I help with the tickets too, so don’t worry” he reasured the girl.

“Hey kid, to whom are you talking too over there?” Stanley’s voice was heard somewhere in the background. Stanford heard the girl squeel ‘Staley’ before he presumes she run over to him because there was a sound as if the telephone fell and he could hear Stanley slightly swear in the background.

“Shermy! What have I told you about throwing the telephone on the floor?” Stanley was heard more clear and Stanford was sure he picked up the phone.

“Not to do it..I’m sowwy” Stanford could hear the pout on the girls voice.

“Good girl, now go wash up and prepare yourself for bed” Stanley exclaimed as his twin could hear the little girl giggling before probably running up the stairs and he let out a small laugh as he heard Stanley yell at her 'Do NOT run on the stairs’.

—

“Hello?” Stanley asked over the phone.

“Hypocrite, telling Shermy not to run on the stairs when we both know you did much worse” Stanford says with a small chuckle in his voice and he swears he heard Stanley pull in a sharp breath.

“Ford!” Stanley almost screams at the other line and even though Stanford can hear the exhaustion in his voice the excitment is so much more vibrant.

“How are things over there brother? I heard you got another job?” Stanford is trying to fish and he knows Stanley hates that kind of fishing but that doesn’t stop him. His conversation with Shermy left him more worried than it should have.

“It’s fine, don’t worry your clever little head over it. You look out for your studies so you can finish, the faster you finish the closest we are on getting on to that treasure hunt!” Stanley says and even through the excitement, they both know that he doesn’t mean it.

He had stopped seeing it as a possibility years before, now it’s just a mere inside joke for the both of them. It kinda hurts Stanford more than he would ever admit.

“I’m thinking of visiting you in about two weeks or so.. but if you say I can’t it’s fine” Stanley says, his voice giving away more exhaustion now.

“I’d love too Lee, I really would..but I’m not done yet and I need my space–” he says  but Stanley cuts him with a chuckle that grows hard on the edges and a soft “It’s fine”.

It’s like he tries to find a rope to pull himself out of quick sand but he can’t and Ford left him there, with no rope.

Stanford doesn’t comment on it though and neither does Stanley.

“It was good to hear from you again” says Stanley.

“You too” says Stanford.

“Staley I’m ready, come read me stories!” Is Shermy heard from the distance.

“I have to go, little princes needs her knight! Goodnight Ford, take care” he says and before Stanford has the time to reply the line is cut sort and all Stanford can hear is the toot toot of the cut line.

—-

Stanford takes a big breath walking into the bowling alley two weeks later.

It’s not hard to find his twin, he is right behind the board that gives away shoes and he cleans a couple of bowling balls right that moment.

He walks closer. Stanley does not more but aparently he had seen his with his peripherical view because he asks “What could I do for you?” as if expecting another boring customer to ask for a shoe size and a bowling line to play on.

Stanford clears his throat before saying…more like whispering a small “Hi” and waving his hand nervously.

Stanley recognises the voice, he would anywhere, even between thousand of people. He almost jumps from his seat. Almost.

“Ford!” his voice seems even more tired close by but the excitement still stands as vibrant as ever.

It takes Stanley on a minute to get out from behind the board to hug his brother. The hug tighter than usual.

“What are you doing here? Thought you had a project to finish, your visit isn’t till another two months as well” Stanley says before hugging his twin again.

Stanford notes that he must be very happy to see him.

“I was done early, I asked a friend for help. Also took my degree..I have a two months vacation before going back for the next degree” Stanford says sheepishly, not going to mention he did all that just to be back for Lee, they are both grown up men and that would be extra mushy.

“Good to hear that, you will have some more time with Shermy too” Stanley smiles and it’s wider than it had been in months, not that Stanford can really say that.

“What are you studying next?” Stanley asks and he is sure that he doesn’t want to be home when Stanford says the news to dad because even with seven jobs Stanley has not heard the words that Stanford has many many times now.

“Anomalous Phenomena” Stanford chuckled, showing the younger twin his hand, six fingers and all.

“Makes sense” Stanley said patting the latter’s shoulders, the smile still on his face, smaller but there.

“There is a place, called Gravity Falls, it has recording of many anomalys there. I was going to move there to study around, was hoping you would come with me” Stanford said and Stanley imidiatly hugged him.

Stanford had his answer.

—–

They had this arguement. How maybe McGucket was right and how Stanford should stop the whole expiriment.

Stanford does not agree and Stanley tries to convice him the way he can do it best.

With his fists.

It does not work, it makes things worse.

“Why can’t you ever listen!” Stanley actually yells.

“You are the one who NEVER listens!” Stanford yells back and kicks the younger, onto the computer behind him.

Stanley squirms in immense pain and falls forward after a while.  A mark burned over his shoulder blade. Jacket and shirt burned in the process. Harsh symbols raw on the flesh.

Stanley’s shouts of pain bring him back, the portal has opened again because of their fighting.

“Lee! Are you okay?” Stanford asks he turns the other around, he gasps at the betrayal swiming into those brown orbs.

“I’m fine…” he hisses, more from the pain than actually having the need to hiss to the elder. Stanford feels way to guilty.

“I’m sorry, I’ll shut it down, the whole project” Stanford says as he pats his twins maulet. “But you have to cut this thing off” he smiles softly. Stanley agrees and he gives a smile too acompanied by a nod.

“Let’s close this thing” Stanfor stands up and moves to the computer, tries to close it but the thing is stuck.

“What?” Stanley asks beside him, realising something is wrong.

“We have to close it manually, with that button over there!” Stanford says and Stanley is already walking towards the button.

——

His leg is caught into a rope and he is pulled inside, Stanford catches it.

“Press the button!” Stanley shouts, the pull of the portal is getting stronger.

“I can’t reach and I can’t hold you for any longer! You are the strength, I’m the brains remember!” he shouts over the vacuum sound of the portal.

“Tie me somewhere! Then get the button!” Stanley says and Stanford has to admit it’s quite clever and so he does.

He flies over the button and presses it but the portal does not close either. The button is useless as well. Dread paints both their faces.

“There is another way” Stanford breaths and Stanley does not hear but he is sure it’s something he won’t like because he knows that expression.

Stanford jumps towards the portal, Stanley cathes his arm at the very last minute.

“What are you doing?! Are you crazy?” Stanley is afraid, he won’t admit it but his eyes say everything.

“It’s the only way, for you to be safe! For the portal to close! It needs to suck on something big!” Stanford tries to explain.

“Then why didn’t you through in the remaining barrels, you suiciding is not clever, genius!” Stanley has something in his eyes, because his father would be so unimpressed if he cried.

“I’m not suiciding! I’m sacrificing myself for you!” Stanford says not ready to admit he did not think clearly before jumping.

“Same difference! It’s both of us forever remeber?” Stanley replies back, grip tightens when he feels Stanford slips slightly.

“Us forever” Stanford says back nodding.

Stanley cuts the rope around his ankle with his pocket knife.

Both are sucked into the portal.

——-

“Shermy do you need more pillows? Or anything to eat? Or more water?” Stanley fuss over his younger sibling.

“I’m fine Lee, I’m pregnant not sick” the woman seating in the couch on the porch is smilling at him.

“With twins! Twins are a big deal!” he says straightening his back and waving his index finger like the big brother he is.

“I created this small robot to help you around Shermy!” Stanford comes from inside the house, a small sized robot appearing from behind them.

“She doesn’t need any machinery to help her, genius! She has us..well me, actually!” Stanley chuckles.

“My robot can cook, bring her water, fix her pillows and look after any life form all at once, can you do that much Lee? I don’t think so” Stanford brags.

“Please you two stop, I’m quite fine and I thank you both for looking after me” she smiles at both of them.

“Thank you for being here” she says after a while neither of them had looked over at her.

That seems to do the trick and they both turn.

“Yeah good thing the portal overloaded when it did” Stanley laughs awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Stanford smiled walking towards his younger sister, pulling his idiotic twin with him.

Shermy smiles as they all put their hands in a small circle one on top of the other.

“One for all” Shermy starts.

“And all for one” the twins say.

Shermy lets a small whimper, both the twins looking panickingly at her.

“They just kicked” the woman explains rather amused and puts both their hands over her big tummy.

“They are fisty little ones” Stanley says and Stanford agrees.

“They are the Pine Twins after all” Shermy says.

Giggles ensume.


End file.
